Noah's Ark
Join Noah and his family as they have to race against time and build an ark before a flood strikes. Plot It's a beautiful morning on Noah's farm where Japheth, Noah and Emzara's youngest son, awakens along with his parents. His dog notices the mule, Clawfoot, is acting strange. It turns out that he can tell when it will rain, but the current conditions question his sensitivity. Elsewhere, the king of the land is upset because he doesn't have enough gold and treasure. His daughter, Princess Rachel, tries to reason with him, but he ignores her and instructs his guards to get more treasure for him. He decides what to do with her to get more gold. Rachel decides sneak out of the palace and follow her dove named Palo to a secret place it apparently knows about. Back at Noah's farm, he and Japheth notice the king's guards in the distance and run inside the house. The guards break down the door and take the small amount of gold they have. Noah is devestated by this and Jepheth vows that he'll get back at the king. Japeth takes Clawfoot to the forest where Rachel is. While there, she overhears him talking about the king and mutters about killing him. She gasps at the threat, giving her away and they both meet and become friends, unaware of their status. Before Rachel leaves, they arrange a meeting for the next day at the same spot. Later that night, God tells Noah that he wants him to build an ark for his family and two of every animal in the world including elephants,rhinos, hippos,apes, monkeys,zebras,turtles,skunks and sloths before a great flood. He tells Abigail and Jepheth what he was told, but they don't believe him at first. However, they do accept it and decide to help him. Back at the palace, Rachel finds out her father has arranged for her to be wed to Prince Collosis. Appalled, Rachel runs to her room. She decides to send him a message to Japeth, using Palo. Noah convinces Japeth to save the seed for the ark. Meanwhile, Jepheth goes to find his older brothers and their wives to help the cause. While on his way back, he finds Palo who gives him Rachel's message. He reads it and sends a reply, which the king finds. He's furious to find out the Rachel is involved with a peasant and posts guards at her doors. The next day, Noah and his family strip the barn of its wooden planks for the ark. However, the king's guards ride in to the farm and demand to know where Jepheth is. Noah refuses to tell them where he is and tries to convince them that the Flood will happen soon. They don't believe him and threaten Jepheth's life if he ever sees Rachel again, he will be executed. The following day, Jepheth goes to town to find Rachel while his brothers bring all the animals. Ham and Shem gather the lions. Noah loads all of the animals onto the ark just before it starts raining. The elephants get stuck into the door of Noah's ark so Shem and Ham try to push the two elephants into the ark. Noah helps the elephants get in the ark.After the elephants, mice, gorillas, chimpanzees, orangutans, monkeys, hippos, rhinos, lemurs, and rabbits board the ark, Noah looks up at the storm clouds. Back in town, Jepheth sneaks into the courtyard where he finds Rachel. She sneaks out of the palace and she runs away to the ark with Jepheth just before her father notices she's gone. The turtles, tortoises, koalas and sloths board Noah's ark. Once, the sloths, turtles,koalas, and tortoises climb into Noah's ark, it starts to rain heavily. Then the wind begins to blow so hard. Japeth and Rachel board the ark, too and it starts to rain harder.Once he finds out, he sends his guards to kill Jepheth and his family and bring Rachel back. Japheth's dog begs Eubert the Rooster to get on the ark before Noah raises the ramp.Once the guards arrive at the ark, it starts raining harder and the guards and their horses are swept away by the currents. Eubert the Rooster is able to get inside Noah's ark just before Noah and Japeth bring up the ramp. So he hops off a barrel, flies above the floodwaters, boards the ark, and lands into Japeth's hands. Japeth places Eubert next to his dog. After that, Noah and Japeth raise up the ramp. The guards and their horses drown in the flood. Eubert thanks Noah and Japeth for saving him from drowning. Eubert takes his place inside the ark next to Ruth the Cow and the bull. While on the ark, Noah marries Jepheth to Rachel towards the end of the Flood. He also decides to use Palo to find dry land. Palo returns with an olive branch and Noah lands the ark with Palo's guidance. Once there, he sets all the animals free and they automatically adjust to their new environment. Trivia *Japheth's real wife's name was 'Adataneses. *Jepheth's design looks similar to Prince Eric's (Disney The Little Mermaid). *The story focuses more on Jepheth than Noah. *The polar bears say "Howdy doody do", which is a catch phrase from the "Howdy Doody Show". *The penguins' beaks look like the beak of Whizzer McWoff from the television special "Horton Hears a Who 1970". *Sunny the elephant says "An elephant never forgets!" *One of the lions resembles Mufasa from "The Lion King". *This film is similar to Veggie Tales:Noah's Ark, just like Shem is married to Sadie in Veggie Tales Noah's Ark, Japeth is married to Rachel. Goofs *All of Noah's sons were married and had children when he was told about the Flood. *In real life, Noah and his sons got wood to build the ark from the gopher trees. *It was never shown when Rachel was woken up by Palo and then appeared on the balcony. *There are two separate shots of Rachel and Jepheth reaching out to each other. Category:Enchanted Tales Category:List of Movies Category:Golden Films Category:Diane Eskenazi Category:Cartoons Category:Noah's Ark Category:Animated Category:Wiki Category:Bible Stories